Avery's Little Sister
by KIDDxALEX
Summary: Chloe comes come after being beaten up by the school bully, Jenna. When Avery overhears, she'll go to great lengths to make her sister feel better.


The door to the Jennings house burst open, and Chloe was running inside crying. Avery was sitting on the couch, and turned to see Chloe jump onto the couch in tears. Confused, Avery went to close the door. Chloe had woken Stan up from his afternoon nap, and he wasn't too happy. "What did Chloe get dared into eating this time?" Stan asked. Avery closed the door, and looked at Chloe. She had never seen her upset, and it really hurt her to see her cry. Avery went to the couch, and sat next to Chloe as Stan went to the kitchen in annoyance.

"What happened Chloe!?" Avery asked. Chloe continued crying into the orange pillow, but eventually came up for air. Chloe fell into Avery's arms as she struggled to speak. "Jenna hit me again!" Chloe said as she tried to suck up her tears. "That bully at your school?" Avery asked. Chloe nodded, and continued to cry. Jenna was Chloe's school bully, and always bullied her whenever she got the chance. "Somebody should do something about her." Avery said.

"Jenna can't be defeated!" Chloe sobbed into Avery's torso. Avery had seen just about enough of her sister's suffering. Chloe has multiple bruises on her body, and it was just going to get worse. "I'm going to set things straight with that girl." Avery said as she lifted Chloe up. Avery embraced Chloe as she began to protest against the idea. Avery got up from the couch as Chloe clung onto her leg. "Don't go Avery, Jenna will kill you!" Chloe said as Avery attempted to get to the front door. "Chloe, she needs to be stopped!" Avery said as she crouched down. She pried Chloe off of her leg, and hugged her once again. She then broke away, and looked straight into Chloe's eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt anymore Chloe. You're my baby sister, and I love you." When Chloe heard these words, she had a new perspective of her older sister. Avery saw her sister was quiet for a few moments. Chloe looked into Avery's sparkling eyes, and then the most daring thing Chloe had ever done…had just happened.

A few moments after Avery's speech, she began to speak to find out what Chloe was thinking. However, Chloe began to lean forward. She felt Avery's body heat again her, and Avery moved back a little. Avery began to speak, but found herself cross-eyed by Chloe's eyes. Their lips were inches apart when Chloe stopped. Avery put her hand on Chloe's shoulder to back her up, but Chloe already moved forward. Their lips met, and the soft sensation went through Avery. Chloe's red hair was covering her face, and Chloe had no choice but to breathe through her nose. Surprisingly, Chloe's hair smelled like a springtime meadow. It felt really good, and Avery moaned within the kiss. She nearly grabbed Chloe to keep her there, but she broke the kiss. A little bit of saliva extended from Avery's lips, and Chloe smiled. Avery knew it wasn't her drool, but she still sucked it into her mouth. "What was that?" Avery asked, nearly smiling. "It made me feel better." Chloe said. "That was a Thank You for helping me!" Chloe said. Without thinking, Avery wrapped her arms around Chloe's short body. She then went in quicker this time, and locked lips with her younger sister once again. Chloe opened her mouth during the kiss to yelp in shock, but all she could get out was air. Avery inhaled the air of her sister, and closed the gap. Avery and Chloe fell back, resulting n Chloe on top of Avery on the floor rug.

Avery looked into Chloe's eyes, and forgot why she was getting up in the first place. Avery's blonde hair was strewn against the floor as Chloe's hair dangled in her face. Chloe giggled as though they were playing a game, and Avery laughed as well. "Hey, do you want to play a game?" Avery asked. Chloe looked like she might have actually enjoyed the kiss. "I like games." Chloe said. "Great, I know a very fun game!" Avery said. They both got to their feet, and Avery grabbed Chloe's little hand. "Follow me to my room…" Avery said.

Avery and Chloe entered Avery's room, where the scent of Oranges filled the air. "What is the game called?" Chloe asked Avery soothingly. Avery smiled, and grabbed Chloe by the hips. She lifted her onto Avery's bed, and laid down beside her. The two sisters were laying beside each other. "Okay, here is how you play." Avery began. Chloe began to listen as Avery closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. Was she really about to manipulate her little sister? "You see, this is a very secret game. We must not tell anybody about it, ok?" Avery warned her little sister. Chloe nodded as they closed in to each other. "Okay, here is how it works. When we kiss on the lips, we take one part of our clothes off. Whoever can get all of their clothes off gets a secret surprise!" Avery whispered to Chloe. Chloe giggled again, and started the game immediately.

Chloe had just put her lips against Avery's, and Avery moaned instantly. Avery opened her mouth, and placed her tongue on Chloe's bottom lip. Avery put her leg in-between Chloe's, and broke the kiss. Chloe's lip tasted like chocolate, which is what she had been eating prior to coming home. Avery reached down, and ripped off her t-shirt. Avery had not been wearing bras yet, so it was just her and her bare torso. Chloe was shocked to see Avery was growing breasts. Avery grinned, and put her arms around Chloe's neck as they laid in bed. Avery kissed her sister's neck, and carefully seduced her 7 year old sister into pleasure. Chloe moaned, and held Avery against her. Avery growled gracefully, and worked her way down to Chloe's chest. Avery slowly unbuttoned Chloe's school uniform, and tossed it onto the floor beside her bed. Chloe felt nice without a shirt as Avery climbed on top of her. Avery barely weighed anything, and it felt nicer when she was closer. Avery went back to Chloe's lips, and took in her every breath. Chloe's mouth opened again, allowing Avery's tongue to enter. It felt like a small strip of water was dancing along their tongues, and it made everyone feel good. As Chloe felt her sister's saliva enter her mouth, she couldn't help but swallow. Feeling the liquid run down her throat, it felt more pleasant than anything she had felt. Avery broke away, and began to unbutton her pants. The two switched places and Avery slipped out of her pants. Avery was in only her underwear, and her socks as Avery stared at her nearly naked sister. Chloe was now on top of Avery, and followed Avery's actions.

Chloe kissed Avery's neck as Avery began to undo Chloe's silk pants. Even though they hadn't kissed, Avery felt like cheating. Chloe's pants fell onto the floor as Avery nibbled on Chloe's ear. "I love this game!" Chloe said as she put her forehead onto Avery's. "Me too!" Avery said smiling as she locked lips with Chloe again. Chloe stuck her tongue out, but it just hit Avery's closed lips. Avery moaned with pleasure as she grinded against Chloe's clit. Chloe closed her eyes and groaned in confusing pleasure. Avery opened her lips, and in went Chloe's tongue. Avery closed their mouths, allowing them to explode each other's mouths. Chloe's drool went into Avery's mouth, but she just accepted it. They then broke apart, and Avery smiled into Chloe's beautiful eyes. "This is where the best part of the game comes." Avery said.

Avery and Chloe were now nude, and laying under the covers. "Is this where I get the special surprise?" Chloe asked. Avery nodded, and began to kiss down Chloe's body. She sucked on Chloe's nipples until they became erect, moving her tongue around them. Chloe moaned and giggled at the same time as she held Avery close to her. Avery continued to lick downwards, and reached Chloe's waist. Chloe tasted very good, and Avery stopped. Was it a good idea to do this to her little sister? What if her parents caught them? "Why did you stop?" Chloe asked as Avery shook her head. She breathed in the air of her sister, and went further down. Chloe's tongue reached Chloe's vagina, and instantly Chloe felt something building up inside of her. She gripped the bed to stop from groaning. Avery licked in and out of Chloe as she continued to groan in pleasure. Chloe's area tasted better than anything she had ever eaten. Avery licked faster, causing Chloe to wrap her bare legs around Avery's back. Avery licked inside of Chloe's hole, making her build up faster. Avery took her tongue out of her sister's vagina, and inserted 2 fingers rapidly. Chloe couldn't take anymore, and shouted out Avery's name. "What's happening!?" Chloe asked. "The best part of the game!" Avery said as she kept going. "A-AVERY!" Chloe shouted as she released. Avery lapped up Chloe's juices, and boy did that taste like heaven. "You taste very good!" Avery said as Chloe panted heavily. "Wow." Chloe got out as Avery came out of the covers. She laid beside her sister, who was trying to catch her breath. Avery put her hand on Chloe's cheek, turning her head towards her. "Did you like that?" Avery whispered as she gentle put her lips on Chloe's. They both moaned as Chloe nodded in the kiss. They broke apart, and they stared into each other's eyes. "Now you can you do me…?" Avery asked Chloe seductively.

Chloe nodded as Avery slipped under the covers. "Just do what I did." Avery whispered as she gave a kiss to her Sister's cheek. Chloe giggled as she went to Avery's vagina. Avery spread her legs, and Chloe stared in shock. She had never seen another girl's area before, but her sister made her feel more comfortable. Chloe went in, and licked Avery's vagina. It tasted like oranges, and Avery arched in pleasure. Avery closed her legs in on Chloe, keeping her in the perfect spot. Chloe licked again, and enjoyed the luscious taste. Chloe licked up and down Avery's area, making Avery yell in pleasure. "F-faster!" Avery got out as Chloe obeyed her sister. Chloe then mimicked Avery's mouth movements on her vagina, and it felt even better. Avery was close to releasing, and imagined the future she and her sister had together. As Chloe licked inside of Avery's vagina, the juices released. Chloe nearly jumped back in fright. "It's okay! You have to drunk it to win the game!" Avery said quickly. She still groaned in pleasure as Chloe slowly licked up Chloe's juice. Chloe continued to lick around Avery as the juices disappeared. Chloe came up beside Avery, where they kissed once more. They held each other for what seemed like centuries. They broke up the kiss as Avery tangled herself around Chloe. She had now loved her little sister more than a family member, but as a romantic interest. Chloe had also felt the same way, and she rested her head on Avery's shoulder. "Can we play the game again?" Chloe asked. Avery smiled as she stroked her hand through Chloe's hair. "We can play as many times as you want." Avery replied.


End file.
